Beleo Ronas (NSW)
Description Name: Beleo Ronas Age: 47 Rank: Sergeant Height: 6' Weight: 210 lbs. WS: 17 Origin: Shienar History Sergeant Beleo Ronas is a typical military phenomenon. In every military that has ever existed or ever will exist, there's always that one gruff sergeant who will happily beat the raw recruits into a bloody pulp, and if he were to ever get it into his mind to do so, probably all the way up to the rank of Commander, if he wished. Of course, soldiers like that never do so; they're happy where they're at, fighting on the front while officers watch from the back. Beleo has the scars- not to mention the years- to prove that he knows what he's doing. In combat, Sergeant Beleo typically uses the heavy two-handed broadsword that is trademark of Shienaran heavy infantry, though he's more than proficient in polearms, blunt weaponry, small group and guerilla tactics, and hand-to-hand. He also has a passing knowledge of archery, though he would prefer to leave that to the pros. Though lax where it's an option, Beleo is a stickler for propriety. History: Beleo Ronas was not the first military man in his family. Far from it. His family had been military for nearly as long as there had been a Shienar, to hear them tell it. It was no surprise that, after years of receiving what could be the equivalent of basic training from his father- then a captain- Beleo chose to enter Shienar's army. Due to his training, Beleo excelled in basic training, soon becoming a squad commander, where he demonstrated some ability to command, exploiting weaknesses in the squads they trained against. Beleo graduated from basic training and was immediately sent to one of the platoons assigned to Blight incursion, where he proved his ability over the years by surviving. When all his original squadmates were dead, Beleo was a Captain in the Blight Guard. It was here that one of Beleo's greatest assets became a serious flaw in the eyes of command: Beleo's constant disregard for orders that he regarded as foolish was at first considered a problem that would sort itself out when he got himself killed. Then it became apparent that he was better at things than the bigwigs back where things were safe. This caused a commotion among the generals, which resulted in- surprise, surprise- a demotion. Beleo suddenly found himself back at corporal status, and any requests to promote him were ignored. Beleo became the soldier that command forgot. All this lasted for quite some time... until Tarwin's Gap. The sheer size of the oncoming Shadowspawn forces made command remember Beleo again, if in an obtuse manner. His unit was called forward to help hold the pass, and when the dust had settled, the Shienaran force had been decimated, and many of them felt no more inclined to return to their dull posts. Many of them found themselves more than willing to pounce on the opportunity provided by a woman named Ehlana. During the infancy of the Band of the Red Hand, Beleo's merits warranted him a rapid promotion back to sergeant. It was there that Beleo requested that he stay. He was happier there, where dying would not include old age. Happily back with the infantry, Beleo set about shaping the up-and-comings. Many of the names that had become connected with the Band over the years had gone through him in some form or another. Category:All Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band NSWs Category:Band Infantry